The major goal of the Physiology Core of the Scripps NeuroAIDS Preclinical Studies (SNAPS), CSPAR, is to[unreadable] continue to provide neurophysiological assessment of AIDS-related functional pathology using a variety of[unreadable] established and new animal models with clinical phenotypes relevant for neuroAIDS. The Core services will[unreadable] include continued evaluation of current primate and feline models infected with the analogous lentivirus (SIV[unreadable] and FIV, respectively) as well as assessment of existing and new mouse models representing molecularly[unreadable] engineered phenotypes relevant for HIV-1 infection. The Core will provide a broad spectrum of analyses for[unreadable] the detection of functional disease progression and identification of underlying mechanisms. In addition, the[unreadable] Core will work to recruit new SNAPS collaborators who will further enrich the assessment potential of the[unreadable] Core and its contribution to the neuroAIDS field. The Core is organized into two interacting units that carry[unreadable] out specific scientific analyses. The analyses provide sensitive measures of disease progression, functional[unreadable] deficits and underlying mechanisms. The in vivo analysis unit will carry out studies in mouse, primate and[unreadable] feline models of NeuroAIDS utilizing in vivo techniques including extracellular single unit electrophysiological[unreadable] recording, sensory potential recording and radio telemetry. The in vitro analysis unit will use[unreadable] electrophysiological recordings of brain slices from animal models of NeuroAIDS or cultures prepared from[unreadable] these models. The in vitro unit will also carry out studies of these models using live cell measurement of[unreadable] cytosolic calcium levels and anatomical studies of receptor expression and localization. Important strengths[unreadable] of this SNAPS Core include the expertise and knowledge of the faculty and staff, their long-term working[unreadable] relationships, and their commitment to neuroAIDS research.